


Miz Uzbad

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana





	Miz Uzbad

**My Soul**

My Soul. My King. My Heart. My Fortress,

My everlasting greatest love,

I was to break you as it’s supposed to be,

But you’re to win me from above. 

You reached me through the clouds and rain,

And saved my soul with your true love.

I need a comfort and you gave me

The pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. 

I watched your eyes with sorrow filled

And kissed your lips again&again,

You felt yourself distressed and killed

You talked to me in bitter pain. 

You did your best to make me feel

I mesmerized with you at once,

I fell in love with you, my dear,

It was the love, the love at first glance. 

You’ve gone from me, I’ve gone from you,

But all our feelings were only true. 

It happened so that I have lost

The sweetness of this night of ours,

When I was under spell of his

And making love to him for hours. 

I was with you so close, but far.

For me there shone another star,

It dazzled me, it blinded me,

The outcome no one’s foreseen. 

The curse came true – you are apart,

Your hearts are broken – mine to start. 

Your precious love I have betrayed,

I spurned your love like he one time,

I was you rival, not your lover,

Forgive my sins, the lust of mine. 

To win you back he had to die,

But he’s denied and killed his lie,

You are too back, you’re both alive,

Eternal love of yours will thrive. 

And souls redeemed and all is gone,

You are together now as one. 

I’ve gone again, I’ve gone so far,

But you have found me, came to me.

I don’t have wish to chase the star

And you returned to set me free. 

To give me love, to give me strength,

To make me feel in love again,

When you are here and kissing me,

Your touches sweet I feel insane. 

Your heart is beating next to mine,

I hear your hoarse and tender voice,

It’s moaning and you feel divine,

We’re both in heaven, it’s our choice. 

And when you come, I let you know

And say the words that glad you so,

I love you, Thorin, miz Uzbad,

Your love to me – the key to my heart.

Devoted to Miz Uzbad


End file.
